


prompt fill: 7 minutes in heaven

by kingsoftheimpossible



Series: tumblr prompt fills [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsoftheimpossible/pseuds/kingsoftheimpossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short tumblr prompt fill: "It’s not a blowjob. It’s just a dare. Or something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	prompt fill: 7 minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> (no one comes, so don’t say i didn’t warn you) also warning for harry being a fuckin weirdo (and louis sort of getting off on it i guess)

 

 

The closet door shuts behind them with an ominous  _click,_ and then it’s just the two of them, and the dark, and the rack of winter clothes. Something weirdly furry is brushing the back of Louis’ neck and all he can really do about it in the tight space is hope that it’s just some sort of tacky coat.

He can feel the boy- _Harry_ , his brain supplies helpfully- breathing heavily, swears he can almost hear his heart beating through his chest. They’ve spoken a few times at football practice, never anything substantial. Generally, Harry just sort of watches really intently when Louis gives speeches and then offers him water bottles with flattering, if unnecessary, fervor.

He’s pretty, though, is a thing Louis isn’t just now noticing for the first time. 

"Get your cock out, then, let’s see it," Louis says, all business, and he hears Zayn’s unimpressed snort and Niall’s half-smothered giggle through the closet door. He presses his mouth to the crack between the door and the jamb, yells, "No one likes an eavesdropper, you heathens! And give us a fucking light!"  

Someone outside flips the switch, and the single bare light bulb flickers on, dim and unstable, but there. Harry jumps a bit, falling back against the mass of mothball-scented coats, and honestly, that’s why he’s the waterboy. Hardly an ounce of grace in all six feet of the poor boy, no matter how many times Louis shouts bits of advice down the pitch. 

Problems for another time, though. Louis raises his eyebrows expectantly, dropping his eyes meaningfully to Harry’s crotch. 

"Come on, let’s see it! Just got the seven minutes," he presses, reaching down to tug at his own zipper while Harry’s eyes follow the movement with a sort of hawk-like precision. 

"No, I-" Harry shakes his head a bit frantically, shifting his weight like he can’t decide if he wants to be close to Louis or not. "My friend Hannah, she told me about you- your- your cock?"

Louis blinks and blinks like the light from the flickering bulb is going to clear up what Harry’s babbling about. “Hannah? My- what are you on about?”

"It’s-" Harry’s almost _panting_ , nervous energy radiating off him in waves, and Louis is a bit worried for him. ”She said it wouldn’t even fit in her mouth when she tried to… I’ve just always wanted to try, since she told me.”

Louis’ eyebrows rise just about as high as they’ll go, and he watches with a morbid sort of interest while Harry’s cheeks flame up. “You talk about my cock with a lot of people, then? Think about it a lot, yeah?”

Harry ducks his head, peeks up at Louis through his dark eyelashes in a way that’s just unfair. “A bit, yeah,” he says, and the rasp in his voice sends a shiver down Louis’ spine. 

And that’s just- 

It should be  _creepy_ , probably, the way Harry’s looking at Louis like he wants to  _eat_ him, but instead Louis just feels his skin go hot, dick firming up in his jeans while Harry just _watches_.

"I can see it," he breathes, like catching a glimpse of Louis’ hardening cock through his trousers is some sort of religious experience. 

And, honestly, might as well go for it. “Could see it a lot better from your knees, love,” Louis says, half-joking, but then Harry sinks down easy as anything, long legs crowding the tight space of the closet. 

Louis’ jeans are already unzipped and unbuttoned, and Harry tugs them down his thighs gently, like he’s worried they might rip. Louis can hear Harry’s breath coming in shaky little gasps when he hooks his fingers into the tight band of Louis’ underwear and pulls them down, and then the pleased little sound in the back of his throat-

"Everything alright?" Louis asks, feeling a bit awkward, because Harry’s just on eye-level with his dick,  _staring._

"It’s-" Harry says, his hands fluttering a bit helplessly against his own thighs. And okay, so Louis can definitely get off on a pretty boy going speechless at the sight of his cock. That’s a Thing he’s just learned about himself. 

"You can put your mouth on it if you’d like," Louis says primly and pretty calmly for an eighteen year old boy with someone breathing on the head of his dick.

Harry makes a weird little strangled sound, looks up at Louis with wide eyes- and they’re so pretty; that’s definitely going to be a problem. “Can you- I just want-” He can’t seem to find the words, and instead he lets his jaw go slack, punch-colored lips stretched wide in invitation, and that’s-

That’s fine. That’s okay. Louis can work with that. He leans forward until he’s standing, body stretched over Harry’s kneeling form, palms pressed firmly against the wall behind Harry’s head. His cock hasn’t been touched but it’s heavy from the attention, Harry’s words and eyes and the way his tongue is tipped out of his mouth, waiting. 

Harry leans in, ducks his head to catch the tip of Louis’ dick on his bottom lip- his breath is hot, and Louis grits his teeth against the urge to jerk forward into Harry’s mouth without warning. 

Louis raises onto his tiptoes, tilts his hips forward to press himself between Harry’s lips- and his mouth is  _so_ wide, warm and open, but Louis is  _thick,_ and Harry whines in the back of his throat when the stretch starts. 

"Pull back if you need to, yeah?" Louis says, breathless and straining from holding all his body weight on his outstretched arms. 

Harry just blinks up at him slowly, eyes gone glassy, and Louis feels the tension as he forces his jaw wider, hears the desperate little intakes of air through his flared nostrils. 

He’s lovely- wet eyelashes and hollowed cheeks, lips split-red tight around the tan skin of Louis’ dick. Louis lets out a shaky breath, centers his weight on one hand so he can bring the other to feel out the sharp lines of Harry’s jaw, the spring-tight hinge ready to pop. 

Harry’s eyelids flutter closed when Louis brushes fingers across his cheeks, rubs his thumb over the line of drool trailing down from the corner of Harry’s mouth. 

The thickest part of Louis’ dick is in Harry’s mouth,which isn’t something anyone’s managed before and it’s- the feeling is one thing, but the way it  _looks_ , the way it sounds, what it  _means_ that Harry can’t even breathe properly because he’s so full of _Louis_. That’s- something- and Louis’ hips stutter forward a bit, leave Harry gagging for a second, eyes flying wide open and panicked-

"Shit, shit, shit, sorry," Louis murmurs, trying to pull back, but Harry’s got a hand on his thigh, keeping him in place, and then he’s dragging Louis’ hand to his stuffed mouth, guiding his thumb- pressing- 

Louis catches on, feels his eyelids go heavy when he meets Harry’s wide, watery eyes. He presses his hand against Harry’s jaw, sets his thumb against his own cock and works it into the corner of Harry’s mouth, stretching it impossibly wider. Louis hand and cock and the front of his jeans- Harry’s chin- everything’s covered in drool and spit, and it should be disgusting, but Louis is caught on the tight pull of Harry’s lips, gone blood red like they might split at the seams. 

"You’re incredible, babe," Louis breathes, pressing his thumb in further, pulling at the corner of Harry’s mouth in a way that has to  _hurt_ , but Harry just breathes through his nose, blinks a few tears out of his eyes, manages to look smug and pretty with a dick in his mouth.

"Oi!" someone yells through the door, and then there’s a fist slamming heavy blows against the doorframe. "Seven minutes up, ya fucking pricks!" and Louis has never really wanted to strangle Niall before, but first time for everything. 

He pulls back from the wall, settles back on his feet while Harry pulls sloppily off his dick, leaving wet everywhere. And Louis doesn’t really feel like joking or doing anything that isn’t getting off, but he’s always had a soft spot for people who’ll put his cock in their mouth. 

"Everything you ever hoped for, then?" he asks, teasing, even while he winces at the feeling of shoving his still-hard dick back in his jeans.

Harry’s still on his knees, wiping at his mouth and eyes with the collar of his shirt, and when he looks up at Louis, he’s smiling shyly. Which is ridiculous, given the past seven minutes, but Louis will let it slide this once.

"I sort of hoped you’d come in my mouth," Harry says, voice wrecked, shrugging his shoulders loosely, and it startles a laugh out of Louis.

"Is that right? Maybe next time, yeah?" He reaches a hand down to help pull Harry to his feet, doesn’t mind so much when Harry stumbles and falls against him. 

Harry  _giggles_ , hides his face against Louis’ neck when the door is wrenched open by a manic, sloshed Niall. Says, “Next time sounds great,” right into Louis’ ear, like that’s a thing people do.


End file.
